


Lip Gloss Lip Locks

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia notices something unusual while studying with Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Gloss Lip Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. No spoilers.

Kira and Malia were working their way through their history homework when Malia noticed something unusual about Kira’s shirt.

“Kira, why do you have lip gloss on the collar of your shirt?” asked Malia.

“What?” asked Kira. “Umm, it must have gotten there when I applied my makeup this morning” she stammered.

“No it didn’t. For one thing, it wasn’t there at lunch; and for another it’s not your color.” teased Malia. “In fact, it kind of looks like the color Lydia was wearing…” Kira blushed violently. “No!” gasped Malia. “You and Lydia?”

“Malia, you can’t tell anyone!” screeched Kira.


End file.
